More Children of the Future
by Chi
Summary: Its the sequal to CotF, takes place one year after CotF ends. Much Shippiness!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Sequal to Children of the Future 

part 1

Setting/Timeline: 1 year after CotF. Hope is about 7 1/2, Kat 7, Estra-Luza 3 1/2, Faith and Delany 3, and D'Tur almost 3  
**********************************  
  
During the sleep cycle Pilot brought aboard a transport pod.   
"Welcome back, Jothee." said Pilot  
"Thank you Pliot." said Jothee  
Jothee went to Pilot's dne to talk to him.   
"So how much has changed? asked Jothee  
"Aeryn adn John got married about four cycles after you left. They have four daughters, Hope, Centrina; they call her Kat, and then the twins Faith and Delany. Zhaan and Stark also have a daughter, Estra-Luza, Your father and Jool, shes an interion, have a son, your brother, named D'Tur and she is pregnant again. Shes about 3 momens out of 15." said Pliot  
"15?" asked Jothee "That is really long. How old are all the kids?"  
"Hope is 7 1/2 Centrina is 7..." said Pilot as he told Jothee the ages  
"What about CHiana? Is she with anyone?" asked Jothee  
"No she isnt." said Pilot  
  
That morning, everyone got to the galley at about the same timeand saw Jothee.  
"My son. You're back." said D'Argo  
"Hey Jothee!" said Chiana excitedly   
D'Argo and Chiana both hugged Jothee  
"Daddy? Who is he?" asked D'Tur  
"This is yout big brother." said D'Argo  
"Hi." said Jothee to D'Tur  
"And this is Jool." said D'Argo   
"Hi Jool." said Jothee "I am happy for you two."  
Jothee got introduced to all the other kids.  
"Do you like Aunt Chiana?" asked Delany  
"Yeah." said Jothee  
"Jothee, Ill take you to get some quarters after breakfast." said Chiana  
  
"Why is it so far from the other quarters?" asked Jothee  
"Well if you wnat to pick up where we left off I don't want the kids to hear." said Chiana  
"Good idea." said Jothee  
  
That night all the kids were in bed, John and Aeryn sat spooning on the terrace.   
"So what do you think Jothee and Pip are doing right now?" asked John  
"Most probably frelling their brains out." said Aeryn  
"Pip told me not to wirry about the noise cuz his quarters were far away." said John  
"Thats good." said Aeryn "I don't want the children to see that."  
"*I* don't want to see that." said John and they both laughed.  
They sat in silence for a while looking at the stars. Aeryn broke the slience by yawning.  
"Want to go to bed babe?" asked John  
"Yeah, I'm getting tired." said Aeryn  
They got up and stretched out a bit and went hand in have to bed, checking on their daughters first.  
  
********  



	2. Part 2

Sequal to Children of the Future 

part 2

3 Momens later  
  
"Zhaan. I- I don't feel so good." said Chiana  
"Whats wrong?" asked Zhaan  
"For about the past weeken I've been throwing up everynight." said Chiana  
"I'll run a test. I suspect you might be pregnant." said Zhaan  
"Pregnant?" asked Chiana  
"I'm not absolutely sure, but you maybe. I have to run the test to be sure."  
About a quarter arn later Zhaan had the test results and Chiana *was* pregnant. When Zhaan told her, she got a big smile on her face.  
"Congratulations Chiana."  
"Thank you. Do you know how long my pregnancy will be since there are parts or three different species invloved?"  
"I'll have to run some more tests and other things. I'll tell you as soon as I know." said Xhaan  
"Thanks Zhaan."  
Chiana hugged Zhaan then lest to tell Jothee  
  
"YOu're not." said Jothee  
"Yep I am." said Chi  
"This is wonderful." said Jothee and he hugged her  
"Two momens and right now Zhaan doesnt know how long it will be."  
"Hey guys. Time for lunch." said John over the comms  
Chi and Jothee got to the galley and once everyone was there they made their announcement.  
They got many hugs and 'congratualtions'. They easily explained it to the kids by telling them it was the same thing thats happening the Aunt Jool, becuase that was explained before.  
While eathing they talked about it.  
"Poor kid." Siad John referring to D'Tur "Hes only 3 and and gonna be an uncle."  
"Well my youngest isnt even born yet and I'm going to be a grandfather." said D'Argo  
During lunch Dogweed camd in barking.  
"I think shes hungry." said Aeryn  
"I'll give her some food." said Talyn  
Talyn gave Dogweed same food. It was kind of like food cubs, but for Javerics to eat... Javeric chow.  
"Well are you two going to have more?" asked D'Argo to John and/or Aeryn  
"Maybe." said John  
"Probably." said Aeryn "What about you, Zhaan?"   
"You never know." said Zhaan  
"Mommy I want to have more sisters or brothers." said Hope  
"Yeah mommy. Please?" asked John   
"We'll see." said Aeryn and everyone laughed  
  



	3. part 3

More Children of the Future 

part 3

3 momens later (after the end of part 2), Chiana 5 momens out of 8 and Jool 8 momens out of 15.  
"Are you sure you don't need any help with all the kids?" asked Jool  
"I'm sure I can handle them. Now go." said Chiana  
With that the transport pod left to go to the commerce planet. Chiana was the babysitter for the day while everyone else went to the commerce planet.  
"Aunt Chiana! Lets play a game!" said Kat  
"What do you all want to play? The hiding one?" asked Chiana  
"YEAH!!!" agreed all 6 kids  
"Ok. I'll count."  
After about 3/4 of an arn Pilot suddenly announced.  
"A Maurader!!"  
"Where Pilot?" asked Chiana  
"Its boarding!!!"  
"Frell!"  
Dogweed started barking because of the impending danger. Hope and Kat looked at each other and ran off.  
"Where are you two going?" asked Chiana  
"To make them go away!" said Hope  
They went and got pulse pistols, Aeryn had taught them how to use them, and they went to 'defeat' the maurader crew. The Crew walked past Hope and Kat and the girls stepped out from behind them.   
"Stop!" said Kat  
  
end part 3  



	4. part 4

More Children of the Future 

part 4

They held up the pulse pistole at the maurader crew who turned around to see who the little voice belonged to.   
"Do you even know how to use that child?" asked the superior officer  
"Yeah." said Kat like he should already know that "Our mommy taught us."   
"And who would she be?"   
"Aeryn Crichton." said Kat  
Hope hit Kats arm. "Dont tell them that. They're bad guys."  
"Would your father happen to be John Crichton?" asked the superoir officer  
"Why?" asked Hope  
"Well we want to capture him, but the two of you will make good bait."  
The officers started to get closer and Hope shot one of the crew members in the leg.   
"You little contrit (thats a mean kind of brat)" said the shot person  
"Get them! And be sure not to injure them!"  
Hope and Kat eventually got captured after a struggle and a few more officers got shot.   
Sometime during the whole thing between Hope, Kat, and the maurader crew, Pilot contacted everyone on the planet, but it took too long and they maurager was already gone by the time they got there. Chiana had all the other kids in the center chamber playing with Dogweed while all the adults talked about the suitation.   
"D'Argo. Can we take your growler?"  
"Yes. Come on." said D'Argo   
John, Aeryn, and D'Argo took the growler and went after the maurader  
"How the frell did they get aboard Moya?" asked Aeryn   
"Dunno, baby. Pilot said they were right on Moya when he could sense it. Maybe they have a really good stealth mode." said John   
"We'll get them back." said D'Argo  
They caught up to the maurader and saw it land on a planet. They folloed and landed farther away than where the maurader landed. Aeryn, John, and D'Argo went closer, but stayed in hiding, to get a good look. They saw a small buliding and some Pk's walking around. There were about the amount of 2 or 3 maurader crews.   
"What do you know about this Aeryn?" asked John  
"Nothing. I've never seen or heard about anything like this."   
They watched more and saw four peacekeepers taking Hope and Kat into the building. All the other PK's went in the building too, except for two who stood guard outside te door.  
"How about we take them out Sundance?" asked John  
"Alright Butch" said Aeryn  
"D. You in too?" asked John  
"Yes I'm in. Just dont call me a strange name too." said D'Argo  
  
end part 4  
  
sorry i just had to get the Butch/Sundance thing in there...i didnt even have it in when i wrote it in my notebook.   



	5. part 5

More Children of the Future 

part 5

After kill the two guards, they took the one's door codes and went in. They went down a couple corridors and soon ran into about four more peacekeepers. A small fire fight broke out and they got three of the peacekeepers but the fourth and youngest pk was left   
"P-please don't kill me."  
"Why shouldn't we?" asked D'Argo  
"Because I can take you to the two children."   
"Don't move." said John  
"Alright."  
John turned to Aeryn and D'Argo.  
"So do we trust him?" asked John  
"John, I want to find my daughters. I don't doubt he will take up to them." said Aeryn  
"I agree with Aeryn." said D'Argo  
John turned back to the young PK  
"Ok, Kid. How many more peacekeepers here?"  
"Only, only about four or five more. I know where they usually are and I can get around them."   
"Then lets go." said Aeryn  
The PK led then through the building and to the cell that held Hope and Kat. There were two guards outside the cell and D'Argo took care of that. The girls heard the shots and wondered what happened.  
"Now open the door." Aeryn said to the peacekeeper.  
"Mommy?" asked Hope and Kat when they heard Aeryn's voice  
The PK opened the door and John and Aeryn went in.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Hope and Kat hugged their parents. They were each picked up by either parent.  
"Whats you name?" John asked the PK  
"Clemen." said the PK  
"Thank you for helping us Clemen." said John  
"Yes. Thank you." said Aeryn  
John, carrying Kat, Aeryn carrying Hope and D'Argo left the building, led by Clemen. They got to the growler and headed back to Moya.  
  
"Hello Pilot." said Crais  
"Hello Captain Crais." said Pilot  
Dogweed sniffed around Crais, smelling the new smells that were on him since the last time he was there.


	6. part 6

More Children of the Future part 6 

"Where are John and Aeryn?" asked Crais  
"A maurader crew took Centrina and Hope and they and D'Argo went to get them back." said Pilot  
"Oh."  
"Hi Crais." said Chiana and Zhaan  
Crais looked at Chi's big tummy and Chi saw his expression of surprise  
"Thats what happend with you dont visit for six momens." said Chiana  
"Everyone. John, Aeryn and D'Argo are back and they have Hope and Centrina." announced Pilot  
Once all the hugs were done they ate dinner and Hope and Kat told about what they did before the Peacekeepers captured them.  
  
Two momens later Chiana went into labor. Jool and Zhaan, with Jothee supporting Chiana, delivered thier son.  
"Chiana, You have a boy." said Jool  
Zhaan cleaned off the baby and gave him to Chiana. He had grayish skin, like Chiana. He kinda looked a bit Sebacean and two tenticals on either side of his chin.  
"What should we name him?" asked Jothee  
"Nerri, after my brother." Chiana responded  
"I like it." said Jothee  
  
Two days later they had the celebration where Chiana and Jothee announced the baby's name, It was very common in Nebari culture. A feast was prepared, greatly approved by Rygel, and once everyone was tehre they announced the name.  
"His name is Nerri, after my brother."  
"I like it Pip." said John  
"Thank you."  
Everyone agreed with John  
"When can we play with him?" asked Estra-Luza  
"Yeah. WHen?" asked Faith and Delany  
"When he gets older." Said Chiana  
"Ok." said all the kids  
"Mommy, when are you going to have you baby?" asked D'Tur  
"In about 5 momens, not much longer." said Jol  
"Can we eat now?" asked Rygel  
Everyone laughed and started passing around the food.  


THE END


End file.
